For Hope
by zipzin
Summary: Harry has been broken, beaten, and battered. Yet Voldemort is dead, and like many before him, he must rebuild his life with the help of his closest friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Long Way Coming

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down the stairs of the Headmaster's office in silence. They let everything they had just heard seep into them.

As they reached the bottom, Harry was the first to speak, "I'm going to the Gryffindor dormitory." He said, "I can't handle it right now."

Ron and Hermione nodded and they watched as he turned a corner. "Follow him." Hermione hissed at Ron, "There's still a lot of danger, especially for him."

"Where are you going?" Ron asked. But Hermione had already turned away and was heading in the opposite direction. Figuring that following Harry was the best way to keep Hermione on his good side, he did as he was told.

Harry sat on his old four poster bed staring out the mangled window. Ron kept just outside the door making sure that he was safe. Just as Ron was about to sit down, some hands pushed him into a dormitory just below Harry's.

"Wha-" The hands covered Ron's mouth and he looked up to see Hermione. When he made a gesture that he was going to whisper, she released him.

"Why are we in here?" he whispered.

"Operation Ginny and Harry isn't going to work if they know that we are spying." Hermione whispered back.

"Operation Ginny and Harry?" Ron asked incredulous.

"To get them back together." Hermione whispered back as they heard footsteps and then a door creak open.

Ron looked as though he was about to protest when Hermione pulled him out of the room when the door to Harry just closed.

"Harry James Potter." Ginny's voice was so cold that Ron felt as if he was getting the shivers. "You, you, y-"

"Ginny I can explain." Harry said and the way that he walked made it sound like he was hobbling.

"NO YOU CAN'T!" Ginny yelled and Hermione audibly winced. "YOU CAN'T JUST GO OUT AND LEAVE ME AND THEN COME BACK AND EXPECT ME TO WELCOME YOU IN OPEN ARMS!"

"Ginny!" Harry was trying to make her calm down.

"Harry." The creaking of a bed lead Ron to believe that she was sitting down. "It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair." Harry said. "You know that."

"If it was fair than my mum would have at least two daughters, though Ron is practically a girl." Ginny said and there was some audible laughter. Ron turned to Hermione but she was doing her best not to laugh at him. He was sure that ears had gone red.

"You couldn't have gone with us." Harry said. "You still had the trace on you."

"Yeah but when the battle was happening you wanted to protect me. You didn't want me to get hurt, but I can damn well handle myself. I'm not a baby." Ginny's voice was rising again.

"Gin-" Ginny caught across Harry.

"Harry do you know what I went through? Hogwarts was hell. It was hell. There was nothing that we could do to make it anything other than utter hell. We tried to make it better, but no matter what we did, they just punished us more. You saw Neville. He's been in hiding for weeks." Ginny was getting more and more flustered. Ron was sure that if he was in the room she was starting to turn red. "And then we had to stay at Aunt Muriel's." The light footsteps indicated that she was pacing. "I don't want to see her ever again." She said. "And what were you and Ron and Hermione doing. Riding dragons?" She said forcefully and then there was an audible wince.

Ron turned to Hermione, the dull hit before it sounded like she had hit him, but Ron was sure it wasn't with enough force to actually hurt him.

"Harry, take off your shirt." Ginny's anger was now replaced by fear.

"What?" Harry said. "No I'm fine."

"No your not, take off your shirt."

"No." Harry said a bit more forcefully.

"Do you want me to take it off of you for you?" Ginny asked.

Ron turned at Hermione again but Hermione held him. Now would not be a good time to go barging in.

There was a rumpling of clothes and then a gasp. "You need to go to Madam Pomfrey's." Ginny said weakly.

"No." Harry said adamantly. "She has other people to worry about. People who are hurt more than me."

"Harry." Ginny said. "You need to go."

There was several steps, but this time coming from behind them and Ron whipped around as Charlie trudged up the steps.

"Do you know where Ginny is?" He asked. There was soot that covered his face, and several scratches, as well as a sleeve ripped.

"She's in there." Hermione said. "With Harry."

Charlie nodded and knocked on the door. "Come in." Ginny said.

As he opened the door, Harry was trying to put on his shirt but Ron could see that it was terrible. He had several scratches all over him, some that were still bleeding. He had burns, and cuts, and he was covered in dirt. As Ron stared Harry slid over his shirt, but the harm was done. He was going to have to tell someone.

"You should come down. Mum's worrying. We are going to the Burrow tonight." Charlie said. Ginny started to walk with Charlie but Harry stayed. "You too Harry."

"No." Harry said not making eye contact. "I've caused your family enough pain. You don't need me around as a reminder."

"Harry." Charlie approached him, and took a hand. "I don't know if we would still be around without you. Ginny would be dead, as would Ron, and Dad. You didn't hurt anyone. It's not your fault."

"But, I-" Charlie cut him off.

"Now come down or mum will absolutely blast you."

Harry weakly stood up, his eyes still on the floor.

"Did you see what she did to Lestrange?" Charlie asked when Harry still hadn't made a step. Harry smiled feebly and followed after them. Ginny kept staring back at him, but didn't walk next to him, and Ron was sure that something was going on. Maybe she was trying to send him messages? Or was he receiving the messages? In the middle of his conspiracy theory they entered the Great Hall and there were many shouts of "Harry!" "Ron!" "Hermione!" Ron did his best to take it in stride but he realized that Harry had been right about fame. If he sort of stumbled he knew that people were watching and couldn't just hope that they were staring at Harry. And really they shouldn't be celebrating. Fred was dead. As were countless others. Ron felt tears forming but quickly wiped them away before anyone could see and put on a brave face.

"Oh Harry!" Mrs. Weasley came over and embraced Harry in one of her bone-crushing hugs as she wiped tears away from her face. "You can never do that again!" She added as she released him.

She went on to hug everyone else, but all of the brothers could only offer meek smiles. Even his father could only rub Ginny on the back as she leaned into him.

As George traced the grain of the wood in front of him, his head down so that no one could see the tears sliding down his face, Mrs. Weasley announced. "We are leaving for the Burrow. I've had it from Kingsley that it's been searched but no curses have been placed."

"Thank god." George said, "I can't spend another second with that batty, barmy, ol-"

"That's enough." Mrs. Weasley said and Ron couldn't help but even if she was grieving, maybe not in the same way as everyone else, she was still mum. Even if the tone she used was slightly kinder than if George had said that six hours before. "Harry, Hermione, I expect that you'll be joining us."

"I don't want to intrude." Harry said cleaning off a little of the grime on his glasses the muggle way.

"No Harry, you aren't intruding, you never were. You're family Harry." Mrs. Weasley said.

"But-"

"No buts." Mr. Weasley said and Harry fell silent. Ron couldn't help but say that even if he had defeated Voldemort, which seemed doomed to start with, this was a war that was already lost.

Ron was about to laugh at the thought, but then remembered what had happened. Fred was gone. He was never going to crack a joke again. He wasn't going to be George's partner. Ron sat down and put his face into his hands. Voldemort, that bastard. Did he just hate people?

"Everyone up." Mr. Weasley said and the Weasley's stood. "Let's all apparate to the Burrow. The wards are down so we can."

The Weasleys nodded and one by one they started to disappear. Ron spun on the spot and landed just outside. Once they were all there, they crossed over the threshold. Ron didn't even notice that he was holding his breath and when they entered they gasped. All of the drawers and books were pulled out. Lots of things had been looted, but since the Weasleys didn't have many valuables, most was still there. It was a mess, and as they started to regain their composure, Mrs. Weasley stepped forward.

"It's nothing that a little magic can't fix." She took out her wand and started waving it around and muttering things and everything gradually went back to it's place. Others followed into the sitting room to fix it, and Ron walked up to his mother. "Mum, can you do some quick healing on Harry? Just to stop the bleeding?"

His mother blinked as if she had just been punched, and then nodded, and called Harry over. "Harry, dear, can I heal you up a bit. It will only take a second." Several of the Weasleys looked on and Ron was sure that he got Harry into a bind. Harry consented and took his shirt off, which on a longer look, was even worse than Ron had realized. There was a sun, that had the same feel as his lightning bolt, on his chest. Burn marks surrounded his body, and as he moved scabs broke open and began to bleed. Mum regained her composure first and quickly waved her wand around. All of the bleeding stopped, and skin looked less irritated. "Tomorrow, right after breakfast, you are going to a professional healer." He looked like he was about to protest, but Mum cut across him. "Everyone can do their own rooms, and then I expect you to go to bed. That was a very long day." Everyone nodded and as everyone went to their rooms, Harry stayed behind. Ron turned and saw Harry standing there and he knew that Harry was thinking about slipping off to Grimmauld Place.

Ron turned around and approached him, and Harry tried to stop him, "It's all my fault. Did you see their faces?"

"Harry!" Ron said trying to settle him down.

"Did you see their faces Ron?" Harry asked. "Did you see them? It's all my fault."

"Harry!" Ron said and when Harry opened his mouth Ron continued. "What would happen if you didn't defeat Voldemort? How many other Weasley's would be dead. Sure, maybe we lost one, but how many Potters are gone? How many Prewetts? There deaths were never your fault, heck you weren't even alive when it happened. The prophecy had never been heard of. Their deaths weren't your fault just like Fred wasn't your fault. Without you a whole lot more people would be dead."

"But-"

"Get it in your mind! You saved a lot more than you can imagine."

Harry opened his mouth but at Ron's angry look he closed it again. Harry then followed Ron up the stairs and into the camp bed that was already there.

Ron saw the look of surprise but Harry didn't saw anything and just fell into a restful sleep. Ron stared at the ceiling listening to Harry's gentle breathing. He was going over and over that kiss that Hermione had given him. How when he held out his hand she grabbed it. How over the hunt she turned to him, and he wondered why she was giving him a second chance. After all that he had done, leaving her included, and wondered what made him so special. He sure as hell he didn't deserve her. With the thoughts drifting through his mind he finally went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling no matter how much I wish I was.

Chapter Two: It Wasn't Just Me

Harry fell asleep, hoping that the feelings that Ron had given him would last. With Ron lecturing all of his guilt had drained away, but he was sure that it was going to come back again. He didn't sleep long though, for nightmares plagued him.

_"You think you escaped don't you?" Voldemort sneered. "You think I'm really dead!" Voldemort raised his wand but instead of pointing it to him he pointed it to a redhead tied to a pole._

_"No!" Harry roared. "Not Ginny!" A silencing charm was placed on him and then a flash of green light and he woke up._

Harry sat up and peered at where Ron was lying. His snores filled the room. Thankfully, Harry thought, I hadn't screamed. He was drenched in a cold sweat and glancing at the clock that read 3:16 he got up and wandered to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face and he looked at his reflection.

He didn't look like someone who had defeated one of the most powerful wizards ever. He was a pale, shaky, scared looking boy, that seemed to have shrunk. He looked like he was eleven years old, and even if he wore clothes that fit him, he felt like the boy that was stuck under the stairs and any second he would hear Dudley's voice.

He returned to his bed, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to go to sleep, and he waited staring at the lopsided ceiling until light began to creep through the curtains. A look at the clock informed him that he would be up early but he wasn't going to be the only one.

As he trudged down the stairs, Mrs. Weasley was already bustling around the kitchen and she turned when she heard Harry's footsteps. "You're up early, my dear." she said and then continued, "Breakfast will be ready soon, I just sent Arthur to get some food."

Harry nodded and then asked, "Is there anything that I can do?"

"You can start to set the table." Harry nodded and started moving around the kitchen thankful that he had something to do so he could take his mind off of his dreams. It wasn't long before Mr. Weasley returned and the smell of sizzling bacon filled the house and more and more Weasleys crept down.

Bill and Fleur were still there mostly because it was so late that they didn't really want to return home, and before Harry knew it everyone was sitting at the table that had been magically enlarged and was eating a huge breakfast. He didn't even realize he was that hungry.

Harry listened in on the conversations around him, but for the most part, the joy and happiness of the Weasleys was dimmed. George wasn't laughing or trying to slip something into someone's food. Ginny kept giving him looks, and Ron did his best to take their minds off of the lost family member.

Once everything was cleared, Harry wandered outside and sat on the aging swing on one of the many trees. He stared down, mulling over the words that Ron had said to him earlier, and looked at several of the scars that were on his hands. Those would fade with time, but the sun, on his chest where the killing curse hit him would always be there. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't even hear Ginny approach.

"Harry." Ginny said and Harry looked up startled.

"Ginny." Harry said, and as Ginny opened her mouth Harry cut across her. "I'm sorry alright. I just wanted you to be safe. I could never live knowing that it was my fault that you were gone." Harry was standing now. "Everything bad that could happen just because of me."

"Harry-"

"It's just, I need you Ginny." Harry was looking towards her and Ginny could see the hurt that was in his eyes.

"Harry. I forgive you. The war has done so much that has hurt us, and it would just be in Voldemort's best interest for us to fight." She said but then stared into his eyes, "But," Harry's heart sank, of course there had to be a but. "I need time. I don't want to be at ends with you, but I'm not ready to go skipping and smiling into your arms." Harry nodded and she painfully changed the subject. "I hope you're ready because we are going to Hogwarts now and you are expected to be joining us."

He followed her, and as the Weasleys started to gather in the sitting room, wondered. Am I going to go back?

His thoughts were lost, when Mr. Weasley grabbed a cardboard box and announced, "They have started to put the wards back up so we are going to take a portkey. Everyone put a finger on," Everyone struggled to touch it, "One, Two, Three." Harry felt the familiar sensation of being pulled by his navel and they landed in front of the gate of Hogwarts. Ron staggered backwards and Harry caught him.

"Whoa there buddy." He said and Ron smiled a little embarrassed that he still didn't have the hang of a portkey.

Everyone trudged up to the castle and Professor Sprout met them at doors. "Glad you could come." She started. "As you should know. Dark magic makes it difficult to repair things with magic, so go through rooms repairing everything you can by magic, but if it doesn't work, that's fine. The ministry is sending teams to do the physical labor for today. However, in a couple of days we are going to have to do the labor so try to get a lot done." She bustled to another group that had just arrived.

Mrs. Weasley grabbed his arm and pulled him into the hospital wing. Harry wanted to wrestle free but found that his usual bed was open, and there were only a couple others still in the room, and none that were currently being taken care of. "Poppy," Mrs. Weasley said, when Madam Pomfrey came by, "This boy needs help." She ordered him to sit and take off his shirt as she examined him. One moment she was gone, and the next she had a load of bottles. She waved her wand and he healed up even more. He felt like he had a new heart or something that worked much better than the old one. "You are going to take this one," She pointed at the blue one, "Each morning, only a sip mind you, because it is very addictive." Harry nodded, "And then take this one," She pointed at the purple one, "Every night. When you run out, if you are still not fully healed I'll give you a refill." She shooed him away and Harry hadn't even noticed that Mrs. Weasley had slipped out. He wandered out and found Charlie and Hermione.

The motioned him into a room and each took a corner and muttered Reparo, and slowly the room started to come back together, but there were still stones misplaced.

"You can see exactly where the spells went." Hermione muttered as they finished with what they could. There were three holes and burn marks surrounding this as well as several desk that matched up perfectly. They nodded and continued to other rooms. Harry found himself going to rooms that he had never visited before, and he wished that he had the Marauder's Map. However, it was soon lunch and Hermione seemed to know the way.

"Hey Harry." Neville said as he passed them. He was carrying a great bucket of something.

"Whatcha got there Neville?" Harry asked peering into the bucket.

"Some mortar. We are starting on getting Gryffindor Tower finished."

"Isn't the Ministry supposed to do that?" Hermione stepped in.

"Yeah, well, there isn't enough of them so they are getting some help." Neville explained.

"Maybe we'll catch up after lunch." Harry said and Neville nodded bidding them farewell.

Hermione frowned and Charlie stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"Did you really expect the Ministry to not be shorthanded?" Charlie asked. "Imagine how many are just getting out from under the Imperius Curse and how many are making sure that there family is safe, and rebuilding their homes. We're lucky that they went through our stuff."

Hermione crossed her arms but they continued on their way with little to no more talking. Charlie winked at Harry as he turned back and Harry approached him.

"You definitely know where your priorities are." He said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Charlie pursued his lips and then continued on the way not taking a second glance at Harry. Harry shook his head and the smell of food wafted through the hallway.

It was only a matter of minutes before they reached the Great Hall and they all sat down to eat.

"Did you see Neville?" Ron whispered and Harry nodded. "He looks loads better than yesterday. I wonder why."

Harry had forgotten all about the bruises and scars on Neville's face and when he had just saw him, they were still there but much more healed than they had been.

"Are you sick?" Hermione asked leaning over the table.

"No." Harry said hoping that the question was directed to him.

"Then why aren't you eating?" She asked.

"I'm just thinking about other things."

"Harry." Hermione said and lifted her eyebrows. Harry did his best to satisfy her by taking a bite out of a sandwich, and she turned away engaging Ginny in conversation.

"So you going to go to Gryffindor tower?" Ron asked eyeing him.

"Yeah. We can do a lot more there than just using magic. Plenty of people who won't be able to do the physical work but are probably cleaning out a room in a minute." Harry's eyes drifted over to Professor McGonagall.

They ate another minute in silence and Harry only picked at his food, hardly putting anything in his mouth. Hermione was eyeing him again, so he stood up and tugged on Ron's sleeve. He didn't want her telling him off again.

Ron took the hint and after choking down the food in his mouth said, "We'll be at Gryffindor Tower."

Mr. Weasley nodded absent-mindedly and they strode through the castle till they got to the portrait.

"Um." Ron said as they staggered to a stop. "We don't know the password."

The Fat Lady eyed them, and then swung open. Dean walked out. "Harry! Ron! You guys ready to help?"

"Yeah." Harry said and Dean patted him on the back.

"Follow me." Dean said and he lead him to a dormitory on the boy's side. It wasn't their own.

Neville, Seamus, and a blonde haired man (who introduced himself as Drew) that neither knew greeted them, and then showed them what to do. Harry was ordered to lift some blocks onto the top after he was handed them by Ron. He would then place them on the mortar that Dean placed, and then use their wands to make sure it was perfect. The wall began to come together and slowly it looked like it had been there for ages. Each boy looked at each other and smiled, and then high fived.

"I can't believe we just did that." Ron said looking at the wall. "It looks so, I don't even know."

"You're right mate." Harry said clapping him on the back. "I have no idea how to describe it."

Someone called his name and Harry went down the stairs to find Hermione waiting for him she motioned for him to follow her. The boys insisted they would do fine without him and he followed her. "I know you won't like this, but it's for your own good." Harry looked at her and then examined his fingernails, not quite sure the best way to get rid of the awkward silence.

"So are we going somewhere?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Hermione said.

"Where?" Harry responded a bit frustrated that Hermione was giving him such vague answers.

"You'll see." Hermione responded and Harry sighed and went back to picking out the dirt from under his nails. They reached the hospital wing, and Hermione nodded towards a bed. Harry thought about running away or something, but then grudgingly crawled into it. "You need to stay here the night. Are you thirsty?" Before Harry had time to say anything against the idea, a liquid was forced down his throat that did not taste like water. He was asleep before he even had time to take his glasses off.

A/N: Thank you so much for clicking on my story! I would love to know what you are thinking so please review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Moving Away

Harry woke, and stared around him. It was pitch black and Harry could feel it was the middle of the night. However late the hour was, Harry could hear footsteps pacing out the Hospital Wing door. Damn, he thought, they probably have an Auror stationed out my door so that I can be safe. He wanted them all to know that he was perfectly capable of protecting himself and a fairly light sleeper.

There were muffled voices in the hall as someone stopped pacing and two were talking. Not long after new lighter footsteps replaced the old ones. They had obviously just changed guards, and Harry lay there waiting and waiting for hours on end and as the sun started to rise, there was obvious shuffling in Madam Pomfrey's wards and not long after she came through the double doors.

"Good, you're up." she said as she spotted his glasses on him. "Now," She repeated the directions for each of the potions, and instructed him to leave.

Harry dressed and walked out noticing that the Auror at the door was following him. Great, he thought, Kingsley was taking absolutely no chances. As he came to the Great Hall, one or two others were there but food was being served.

Not wanted to sit around aimlessly, he started to wander the halls always feeling the pair of eyes on the back of him. As he reached the seventh floor and in front of where the Room of Requirement was, he turned around and began to retrace his steps.

He finally called to the Auror, "You can talk to me you know."

"It's unprofessional if I initiate conversation." She answered but fell into step next to him.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said and held out his hand, "You?"

The Auror took it with a chuckle. "I know who you are. I was assigned to you." There was a pause and she continued, "Christina Strong." Harry nodded.

"You like the job?" Harry asked thinking back to when he was a fifth year and had wanted to be an Auror, hell, he still wanted to be an Auror, but was it his pressing desire? Or should he go back to Hogwarts like Hermione was sure to do.

"Well," The Auror looked away from Harry and at a portrait that was sleeping. "It was sort of like a dream to me, and since I was in training for the couple of years before You-Know-Who, I was excited, but when he was actually out, the hope that I would get to do anything, vanished. Everyone at the Ministry was scared and didn't trust anyone, so I just went with the flow. I knew if I tried to do anything special I would probably be killed." There was silence for a moment. "It was cruel." She said but then made eye contact with Harry, "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

They continued walking and then Harry sprung the question that was nagging him, "Would I help the Aurors?"

She smiled, "Just about anyone would help the Aurors. Whether it's someone like you who is already fantastic at magic, or someone who can only levitate things. We are desperate for people and that's how the whole Ministry is."

"So you think I'd be a good Auror?" Harry asked noticing that she kind of avoided the question.

"Yes." She answered.

There was a silence that punctuated the answer and it wasn't long before Harry noticed that it was a much more decent hour than he assumed and lots of people were up and working. Harry joined a team that was rebuilding a wall, Harry couldn't help but notice that everyone had a look of weary on their face, as well as sadness. It's all my fault, Harry thought, all of this, it's because of me. Midway through, he left and found himself next to Bill.

"Harry," Bill said nodding, "Good to see that you are well-rested."

"Bill." Harry returned the greeting, "I hope that the Weasley's are doing alright."

"Are you?" Bill asked, "You are a Weasley yourself."

Harry smiled at the thought that he was one of the family, and replied, "Yes, I'm doing fine."

Bill waved a goodbye and they departed in opposite directions.

He knew that the entire Weasley clan would be keen to see any signs of him doing any worse than he let on, but he also knew that it was his fault, and he should just shut himself in Grimmauld Place so that no one could blame him. He saw that Christina was no longer following him so he could easily slip away without anyone noticing. If he did that, Harry thought, than Ron would most certainly come running after me.

He took to working around the castle but at midday, he told Ron that he was leaving. "I need to check on Grimmauld Place." he said, "We have to see what Yaxley did to it."

"You need any help?" Ron asked.

Harry did his best to smile, but it looked more like a lopsided frown, "No, I've got Kreacher to help me." Ron nodded, and Harry walked out of the castle and off the grounds.

He apparated to Grimmauld Place and as he walked through the threshold, he called, "Kreacher!"

The elf appeared in front of him in a crack and replied, "Yes, Master Harry?"

"Please close off the floo and make sure that no one can apparate to here. If anyone knocks, don't let them in, because I'm not here."

Kreacher nodded unsure if his master was seriously asking him to do this, but because he was a house-elf, he must do what his master said.

Harry hurried into the kitchen and reached under the cabinet, and in the far, far back, he pulled out a dusty bottle of firewhiskey. After putting a automatic refilling charm on it, he opened it and sat in the sitting room sipping from it.

The first burn of his throat was enough to make him start to forget about the pain on everyone's face. The second, numbed his. He kept drinking and drinking, grateful that the whiskey never ran out. It wasn't long before he sat on the couch his head tipped back, whiskey in one arm, sleeping.

The next morning he woke with a splitting headache. As he rolled over, he found Kreacher was sitting there.

"Is there anything that I can get Master?" He asked and the worried tone was lost on Harry.

"Could you make a hangover potion, you can get the ingredient at Diagon Alley." He fished a couple Galleons out of his pocket and handed it to Kreacher.

Kreacher bowed and disappeared with a crack, and Harry lay there his head back. He tried to think but it was much too hard, he looked at the firewhiskey, which was now ruined from being left uncorked for a day. I'll need some of that, he thought, but the last thing he wanted to do was make an appearance anywhere there were wizards. Muggle alcohol will do, Harry thought and stayed there paralyzed until Kreacher returned.

When the potion was done, Harry felt instant relief and thanked Kreacher. He got dressed, and with his wand changed his face so that he looked older. He didn't want to be carded or anything, especially since he didn't have any I.D. He rumbled into a shop and found several bottles of wine. Which looked much like whiskey, but he wasn't sure how strong they were. Grabbing one, he went up to the register and paid. That's the last of my muggle money, Harry thought, he could get Kreacher to change money tomorrow if he needed it.

He retreated back to Grimmauld Place, and then opened to wine. He added several charms to it, making sure that it would refill and never spoil. And took his place on the couch drinking.

As the fire crackled, Harry was glad that he wasn't connected to the Floo, and before he knew it he was unconscious. The next morning, he didn't ask for a potion, but kept on drinking. Kreacher watched sadly from the kitchen wondering what he could do to help his Master.

Several days continued like this, and then one morning Harry dropped the bottle and it shattered. Cursing under his breath, angry that he didn't add the Unbreakable charm, Harry started to clean it up, when he cut himself.

Suddenly, much like the alcohol, he felt as if his pain of the outside world released. Calling Kreacher to clean it up, he fingered several pieces of glass and wandered up to Sirius' room. Sitting on Sirius' bed, he looked at the pictures of his parents. Fingering the piece of glass, he brought it down on his arm. This is for my parents, he thought, and this one is for Sirius, for Lupin, for Fred, he was about to add another for Tonks, when the slight loss of blood, mixed with alcohol had him faint.

Kreacher went up to Sirius' room and saw his Master. He tried to adjust him, but Master was too heavy. If there was a way that he could help him, perhaps he would do it, even if it went against his Master's wishes. He said that his friends could come to see his Master, but what if they had a different objective.

He went back down and hoped that one of his friends would be there soon.

"Harry! We know that you are in there!" Hermione yelled at the door the next morning.

Kreacher opened the door and saw that a very harried Hermione and Ron were there.

"Hello." Hermione said regaining her composure. "Where's Harry?"

"Master is at Diagon Alley." Kreacher said, "But do you have anything that you could put in Sirius' room, so I can let you in?" Kreacher asked hoping that the witch would catch on.

Her eyes scanned him for a moment, and then they lit up. "Oh yes, come on Ron, remember that shirt that we borrowed?"

Ron looked at her for a moment and then asked, "What do you mean?"

"Just follow me." Hermione said.

Harry's eyes lifted open and he heard Hermione and Ron's voices. Kreacher wasn't supposed to let them in. His arm drifted down to his arm, and he quickly took his bloody shirt off. The cuts had stopped bleeding. The headache still pounded and he quickly grabbed something out of the closet. Thank god that the stairs were so long.

He went back to bed and pretended to be asleep. Hermione's voice floated upstairs, "I talked to McGonagall and she said to go to Elphias, so I'm planning on doing that. I know that Harry will be behind it as will the DA and the Order. The Ministry needs a way for it to be correctly rebuilt." The door whipped open and Hermione said, "So this goes in the- Harry!" She said and ran over to him. Harry's eyes blinked open and Harry pretended that he had just woken up. "Kreacher said you were out, but I guess you weren't." Hermione said and Ron walked up behind her.

"You've been gone for a bit longer than a week mate. Where were ya?"

Harry put on his glasses, careful to hide his right arm. "Why would anyone want to see me?" He said painfully, and then he clamped his head.

Hermione saw that his head was hurting and then said, "Well we aren't leaving without you, so we'll go downstairs and make you some breakfast, and you better be changed."

Harry nodded and as the two left, Harry quickly put on a long-sleeve shirt. He pushed the comforter and sheets in a position that they wouldn't see the blood on the bed. Changing out of his jeans that had a slight stain on them, Harry knew that he couldn't be too careful. He needed to be sure that this was well-concealed otherwise Hermione would freak and then the press would go crazy. He could just see it in the headlines. _Killer of You-Know-Who has inherited part of You-Know-Who's ideas _by Rita Skeeter.

He stumbled down from breakfast and Hermione had a potion ready for him. He drank it and the headache stopped. "Thanks." He mumbled.

Kreacher had started to make some toast, eggs, and bacon, and as the table started to be laden with food, it disappeared, mostly down Ron's stomach.

Harry nibbled on a bit of toast. If he ate too much his empty stomach would surely protest and throw it all up. It didn't seem that anyone noticed and Hermione started to talk, "Harry, everyone wants to see you. They care about you, they really do. You didn't cause them pain, that was Voldemort." Harry just stared at his plate and Hermione continued, "Andromeda came yesterday with Teddy, but you weren't there so she left."

Harry looked up. Teddy. He had completely forgotten about the little boy. He was his godfather after all, he couldn't abandon him. Did Sirius moan and drink about James? Probably, but he had first tried to take care of responsibility for Harry. Harry had made a promise to himself that if he survived the war he would be as reckless a godfather as Sirius. And now, he was ignoring him, he was worse than Sirius was! Not that Sirius was a bad godfather. It might have been better if he had figured a way to not get arrested but that was life, and it wasn't fair. Harry looked at Hermione and then stuttered out, "Okay, okay. I get it. I need to be around people."

Ron and Hermione both practically dropped their forks. They were both thinking, how could it have been that easy? "Well," Hermione said, the first to regain sense, "We will leave after breakfast and go to the Burrow. Molly would practically murder us." Harry stared at her and wondered when Hermione started to use Mrs. Weasley's first name.

They finished and as Hermione Side-Along Apparated with Harry they arrived at the Burrow. There was a huge tent in the backyard and hundreds of witches and wizards were around, dressed in black dress robes. Harry then noticed that Ron and Hermione were dressed up. It was Fred's funeral today. Of course, he mentally cursed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: No Rest for the Weary

Harry stuttered. "I can't go." He came to a complete stop. "George will kill me."

"George will kill you if you don't go." Ron said. "As will plenty of other Weasleys."

Hermione took out her wand and transfigured Harry's robes. "If you stick out too much the press will go crazy." She added but Harry was thankful. It wouldn't do to be at a man who was like his brother's funeral wearing jeans.

They started in and Ron entered the Burrow.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley embraced him. "Where did you go off too?"

Harry stared around the table, just about everyone was ashen face, but forcing smiles. "I just had to take care of a few things at Grimmauld Place. Didn't realize that it had been a week."

"Well, I'm very happy that Ron and Hermione got the message to you." Mrs. Weasley said and tightened her grip around him and then let go.

Mrs. Weasley turned around muttering to herself, and wiping at her eyes. There were several moments of silence and then Mr. Weasley walked through the door. "It's time." He didn't even see Harry for which Harry was grateful. The entire kitchen stood up and Ron whispered in Harry's ear.

"You will be seated directly behind us. There will be some Weasleys on the sides of you, but you are family." Harry nodded and walked stride beside Hermione who was going to sit next to him. As they took their seats, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell joined George. The tent started to fill up, and Harry was sure that he caught sight of Oliver Wood. There were countless others from school and before he knew it, the Kingsley was up there. Harry was glad that an old friend was conducting the funeral and knew that Fred would be a have preferred it to the old man that was there doing Dumbledore's. At the thought of Dumbledore, Harry looked into his hands. Why did it all have to be me? Kingsley started the ceremony, reading some things and sharing memories. There was some magic that was involved, something that the old man had done at Dumbledore's, but Harry wasn't completely sure what it was.

"And now, we would like to ask George Weasley to the front, Fred's twin and greatest friend."

George stood up and rubbed the tears out of his eyes. He went to the podium and Harry saw that he tried to force a smile.

"Fred and I weren't the best sons. We would drive our mum bonkers. We weren't the best brothers. We were sure that we would be cut off by our siblings at sometime. We weren't the most forgiving. We were together, and to us, that's what mattered. Several people helped us achieve our dreams. We were lucky by having some of the best people making dreams come true to us even in a time of darkness. Yet, now, Fred isn't here. He isn't going to finish my sentences, and not see our first niece or nephew." George stroke several tears from his face. "Fred did what he thought was right, and had it claim his life. There is no one to blame, and I can only thank fate that he is my only brother gone. I am overjoyed that what Fred fought for is over, but a part of me will be gone, and nobody can change that." George stepped down and walked over to his seat and the crowd burst in applause. Harry wiped his cheeks and saw that Hermione was doing the same, in fact, he was sure that just about everyone that was there that was wiping their eyes. Even the most stoic warrior, or the coldest friend, they could not help but cry over the loss of Fred.

Several other speakers came up, and then Kingsley returned and had a plaque with him. "For fighting in the downfall of Hogwarts, we would like to present, posthumously, Order of Merlin Second Class to Mr. Fred Weasley." Everyone applauded and some people stood up. Soon the entire marquee was up and clapping. Somebody pushed George forward and he collected it and then returned to his seat. With that, the funeral was over, and the mass left while the close friends and family stayed.

As Harry wandered around the Burrow, he had become very good at staying in the shadows. Few people looked at him, and those that did, barely knew who he was, and he did his best to avoid everyone all together. At one point, he found himself wandering up and down the stairs, and into Ron's room.

He was grateful that he was wearing dress robes. Less people to think he was hiding something under long sleeves in the middle of summer. He stared out the window, several workers were taking down the marque. He could just spot Ron and Hermione walking around the pond, as George sat staring at the coffin. Several other Weasleys were scattered about, and a few were leaving. He could just see the Lovegood's blonde hair as Luna started to make her way to the garden. No doubt to try and get bitten by a gnome again.

"You didn't know, did you?"

Harry swung his head around and saw that Ginny was standing in the doorway, her eyes red-rimmed. "What?" he asked.

"Hermione and Ron. They didn't tell you anything about the funeral did they?"

"No." Harry said honestly, knowing that Ginny would see right through him.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Why did you come?" Harry clutched his arm and looked straight into Ginny's eyes.

"Teddy." He said simply. Ginny raised an eyebrow, and Harry continued, "Siruis went to Azkaban trying to protect me. He gave his life, pretty much, and I. What have I done for Teddy? Absolutely nothing."

Ginny wrapped an arm around him, and said, "Harry. You have done so much more for Teddy than you can ever imagine. You allowed him to live in safety and not have to worry about Voldemort, You-"

Harry cut into her, "But it's my fault that his parent's are dead!"

"Harry." Ginny leaned her head onto his shoulder. "It's not. You are not the cause of this. You did everything that you could, and you need to stop blaming yourself."

Harry sighed and then spoke again, "And how am I supposed to do that?" he asked. "How am I supposed to ignore what I did."

"You put down Voldemort for Merlin's fucking sake. You did more than any of us could have done, and it had to be then, it had to be after all those deaths, and you can't change that."

Harry knew that there was no part in arguing. Women always won, they were always more stubborn, and even The Chosen One couldn't change that for what it was.

"Ginny. So I did that, so those people died. But we can't go back as we were. Your family doesn't know what to think of me, and I don't even want to try and go out in public. And don't tell me you haven't noticed the circles under my eyes." Even the best potions were no match for exhaustion, and if Hermione had tried to do some beauty charm, he wasn't going to be here.

"I know Harry, I know." As she and Harry embraced. "But we need to make steps. Sure Fred's place will always be empty, but there will be others that will help fill it. And if George ever does have kids there will be a Fred Jr. coming around."

Harry gripped onto her, wishing that he could never let go, and just grow old as his pain was washed away from her soothing presence. Ginny slowly loosened her grip and then looked deep into Harry's eyes. He was never good at Occlumency but he was sure that even without magic she could read right into him.

"You've never have you." Ginny said a slight frown crossing her face.

"Never what?" Harry said taken aback.

"Been held like that before." Ginny said. Harry broke the gaze and looked back out the window. He had hugged people before, Ginny mostly, but he had never been hugged so deeply as if someone was comforting him. Not in the connection like that.

"I don't, I don't think so." Harry stuttered out.

Ginny started to rub his back. "I don't know how you survived your childhood. Every time something bad happened Mum would swoop us into one her hugs. She would make us hot chocolate, and before we knew it, whatever it was that was hurting us was gone, and we were talking about our dreams. That's why she hugs so hard." Ginny said fondly, "But, your mum was an aunt that wished she never laid eyes on you. You were never comforted, you just had to suck it up yourself which is why I think that you bottle it all up and then explode."

"I didn't know you were my therapist Gin." Harry said refusing to make eye contact with her.

"Don't be ashamed of it Harry." Ginny said, "We are working everything out one step at a time, and anything in the past we can't change."

"Except if we have a time-turner." Harry smirked.

"But no one has one, so we can't do anything about it." Ginny said matter-of-factly. "Well, we should go down now, or my brothers will think we're up to something."

Harry immediately agreed, he had a bad feeling about where this conversation was going, and the last thing he wanted to think about was the Dursleys at Fred's funeral. Except maybe the Ton-Tongue Toffee.

The two exited it out they joined the others in the kitchen, as a few talked and everyone sat in silence watching them, their eyes slightly teared up.

"And I remember," Lee Jordan said, in a tone that was perfect for the occasion, making Harry remember that he had started working at Wizard Wireless Network. "When he and George decided to leave Hogwarts, best prank ever." Lee said and nudged George who was next to him and had decided to come inside.

"I think I'm going to leave now." Harry said knowing he couldn't stand constant re-tellings of Fred. He just really needed to get away.

Ginny nodded. "I knew I couldn't keep you around here forever. But promise me that you'll come back tomorrow."

One look into her brown eyes and Harry couldn't resist. "I promise."

"Good." And she kissed him on the forehead, and Harry slightly in shock walked out the door. He looked around and saw that no one was in sight, and then made his way over to Fred's casket.

"Oh Fred, please forgive me. I know I could have acted sooner, I could have saved you, and you wouldn't be stuck in the ground. I know I could have. But, I made a mistake, and there's no way I can change that. I'm just so sorry." Harry started to cry. "I just want you to know." Harry said after a minute or so after he regained his composure. "That I think I might marry your sister one day. I'm not sure yet, but hell, she's one girl that is just," Harry looked up making sure that Ron and Hermione were still out of sight. "Amazing, and I know that you can't tell me whether you approve or disapprove, but I figure you should be the first to know."

Harry stood up and wiped the tears out of his eyes. One last look at the box and he walked away from the Burrow. With another look back, Harry readjusted his glasses and glanced around. Hermione would understand, Ginny understood. Ron would be flustered and probably try to convince them to go get him. But Harry would try to keep his promise. Tomorrow, he hoped, he'd be here. With one step out of the apparation boundary. He felt several hands converge on him, and then he was sucked into the tube that was Side-Along Apparation.

A/N: Cliffhanger! Please let me know what you think since I don't usually write them. Is it good? Is it bad?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Just a warning, this one has some language.

Chapter Five: You Said So

"Should we go out and help him?" Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny as they watched Harry from the window.

"No mum, he needs this time." Ginny said as they say Harry cry over Fred.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Absolutely." Ginny insisted.

Mrs. Weasley turned away from the window, but Ginny stayed watching. She wasn't absolutely sure if this was the best for Harry, but he needed to find a way to get over all of the things that were happening. As she watched him stand up and go away, her eyes followed him, as he reached the boundary.

And then, it happened. There were five of them, and they all appeared and disappeared in a matter of seconds. If Ginny hadn't been watching, there would be no thought about Harry. But when they disappeared, Harry was gone too.

"Mum!" Ginny squealed, unable to move from her spot.

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"They, they just," Ginny was pointing, and Mrs. Weasley rubbed her back. "I was watching." Ginny said after taking a deep breath, "And when Harry reached the boundary, five men appeared, and they apparated with him."

Mrs. Weasley stopped rubbing. "Are you sure?" She asked and Ginny couldn't find any words she just nodded. "Get your wand and get Hermione and Ron." Ginny nodded and she broke out the door and started running.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny yelled. "RON!"

They both heard her and ran towards her. "What is it? What's wrong?" Hermione said instantly.

"I was watching out the window." Ginny said, "And right when Harry crossed the boundaries, he was grabbed by several men, and then they disapparated." Both of their mouths fell open and they hurried into the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley was surrounding several people in the drawing room. Bill, Charlie, Mr. Weasley, Kingsley, a few other Order Members were all there. She had Ginny retell the story, and Kingsley immediately left to tell the Ministry.

"Do we really need to help him?" Charlie asked. "I mean he killed You-Know-Who, I'm sure he can defeat a couple of Death Eaters."

"Charlie." Mr. Weasley warned.

"What? I mean he's the fucking Chosen One. He can handle himself." Charlie said and Mrs. Weasley shot him a look.

"I know that Harry can be quite a warrior." Ginny said refusing to look at her family. She knew that this wasn't necessary the best idea. Everyone needed time to recover from Fred, but they needed everyone to know. "But he's going to need us. I can feel it." Charlie was about to speak again, but Ron interjected.

"Us three will go to Grimmauld Place. We'll notify Kreacher and ask if he's seen anything." Ron said indicating to him, as well as Hermione and Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and everyone started to break off into groups. Just as they were about to leave, Ginny asked her father.

"Why isn't George, and Percy here?" She was going to add others, but her father shushed her.

"Your brother's would only be a distraction in the field right now. They wouldn't be able to do their best." He just said.

Ginny nodded and took it as her cue to leave. She joined Hermione and Ron, and the three strode out. "There might be more." Hermione said.

The others nodded and took out their wands. As they reached the boundaries, they each grasped each others robes and Hermione side-along apparated them to Grimmauld Place.

"Oh Miss Granger," Kreacher said cheerfully as he answered the door, "What can I do for you?"

"It's about Harry." Hermione said gravely.

"What's happened to him?" Kreacher said immediately knowing that something was wrong.

"He's been kidnapped." Hermione said and looked at Ron and Ginny. They both wished that she had chosen a better word, but there was no way for him to tell him like it wasn't. "You haven't seen anything suspicious?" Hermione asked. "Or heard anything?"

"Kreacher looked like he was about to drop the dish towel he was holding. "No." He said. "There were a couple men in cloaks here earlier, just waiting outside, but they disappeared a few minutes ago." Kreacher said. "They must have been waiting for him.

"So there's more than just the ones that you saw." Hermione said to Ginny.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Kreacher asked.

"Oh no," Hermione said, "We better be off now." They took their leave, and began to walk in the park next to the buildings. "Oh, I'm so stupid." Hermione said. "We haven't changed our clothes." They looked down and say the black dress robes.

"What's the spell?" Ginny asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"How you changed Harry's clothes?" Ginny said.

"Oh, it's" Hermione whispered it into their ears and they each made their way to bathrooms and quickly changed.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Ginny asked.

"Do you think it would be too much to go to Malfoy Manor." Ron asked.

"We all know they aren't working anymore." Hermione said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, but they might know something." Ron said. "Can't help to peek around."

"Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"We have nothing. It can't give us any less information." Ginny said.

"Fine." Hermione shrugged and then the three apparated to the Manor.

The tall gate, opposed their way, and the three looked at each other. "Should we just knock?" Ron asked.

"Can't hurt." Ginny said shrugging and they knocked. There was no answer. They knocked again, and still no answer. "Maybe they aren't home." Ginny said.

"And so." A voice came. "Potter's school friends have come without him." The drawling voice's body came into sight. "What do they need from me?"

"Malfoy." Ron said and narrowed his eyes.

"We need information." Hermione said.

"And why should I help?" Draco sneered.

"We can testify at your trial." Ginny said.

Malfoy considered it for a moment, and then shrugged. "What do you want?"

"Harry's been kidnapped." Hermione said. All three were staring intently at his face to see if he showed any sign of knowing the plot. There was only sheer surprise.

"Wait, what?" Draco said as if the information did not make sense.

"A couple of old Death Eater's kidnapped him." Hermione said. "Did you know about this?" All three were sure that he didn't.

Malfoy sat there for a moment, and then he spoke up. "We are on house-arrest. My mother and I. They've sent Father back to Azkaban since he broke out. Once they allowed me to do a little shopping at Diagon, and I knew that Mulciber and Avery were watching me. I advised them to not come close, I was being watched."

"How did you do that?" Ron asked. "You couldn't have talked to them."

"We have hand signals." Malfoy sneered. "A tap to the ear means someone's watching. Ruffling your hair means authority is around. Where your feet are pointed tells them who your talking to or where they are."

"So they were probably trying to recruit you?" Hermione said.

"Yes, but I made sure they wouldn't come. Otherwise they would blame me in for putting them in Azkaban. They knew my mother wouldn't help, she had backed out. My father was gone, but I made it seem like I was on their side, but I'm not." Malfoy spit onto the ground. "Voldemort's dead. I wanted to be on because my Father was, but once I was, well I wanted to get out. But there's really just no way."

"Regulus did." Hermione said. "He backed out."

"And he died for it. I figured I'd wait it out. If Voldemort ruled the Ministry, I'd be on his side, not trying to impress him, just doing enough so he wouldn't think I was backing out. And if he fell, well I was just hoping that I could get minimal time in Azkaban."

"So you think you're going." Hermione asked. "For sure."

"I have the fucking Dark Mark tattooed on my wrist. There's no way I'm not." He then turned around and walked away. "I'd keep away. I'm sure that they are watching me." The rub on the nose that followed made Ginny believe that he wasn't talking about the authorities.

"Well it helped." Ron said with a shrug, but the silence indicated that they were at unrest. It was plausible that Malfoy was lying, but he was under house arrest, and there was MLEs that were paying close attention to him.

"Oh, I don't know." Hermione said and sat down on a bench at a nearby park. "They could be anywhere."

"Doesn't the Departments at the Ministry have information on this kind of stuff?" Ron asked. "Like where people apparate from?"

"Sort of." Hermione answered. "But the Ministry's a mess right now. We don't have much hope, and Kingsley trying to get it."

"Well he isn't the interim Minister for nothing." Ron mumbled and sat down next to Hermione and took her hand. The slight show of affection chilled Ginny.

What it I never get to do that again, she thought, never get to hold his hand? Never see his bright green eyes lighting up, or him try to tame his hair? Ginny sat down in a huff trying think. What would Harry do? He sure as hell, Ginny thought, not just sit on a bench and huff about everything.

"Let's go back." Ginny said, "We don't have anything. We aren't helping."

The other two nodded mutely, and while neither wanted to leave, they had nothing else. Maybe, they had more information, and the slight pops echoed on the crisp day.

"Nothing." Ginny said. "Absolutely nothing." They had entered the kitchen and in that time, the rest of the guests had cleared out. George and Percy had gone to their rooms, and neither of them knew about the crisis.

Mrs. Weasley turned, "There's not much here either." She sat down at the kitchen table, and the exhaustion clung to her eyes.

"It's just," Ron said, "We knew that they were after him. We let our guard down."

"I think we were all fairly stuck dealing with the matters in front of us, and since Harry had decided to be out of the public, it was quite obvious that he doesn't want to be found." George said as he walked down the stairs. "You don't need to it from me."

"George, you need to rest." Mrs. Weasley said.

"And let Harry be tortured. We know they won't kill him quick." George sighed. "If it wasn't for him, well we would all be dead right now."

"How did you find out?" Mrs. Weasley surrendered.

"I've never seen Ginny leave in such a hurry, and Fred and I were working on a Disillusioned Extendable Ear, and I could hear parts of your conversation. I got the jist of it."

"So what do you suppose." Ron said.

"Just try everything." George said. "We should start looking."

"We checked the Malfoy's." Ron blurted.

"A bunch of wanted Death Eaters wouldn't go there." Mrs. Weasley remarked. "It's being closely watched."

"I think it's something to do with Voldemort." George said. "I think they aren't just going to kill him. They are tying it back."

"And what could it be?" Hermione asked.

"Where did Voldemort grow up?" George asked.

"An orphanage. But it's long gone." Hermione replied. Any questions on this information were not asked, because, quite frankly, it was from Hermione.

"Then we just search." George said. "Until we figure anything else. It should start small at first, and we should get anyone close to Dumbledore or Harry to give us some ideas."

"Why Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

"Because," George said the hint of a smile coming to his face, "I'm sure Dumbledore would know." Ginny stared at her brother's face, it was the first time he had the twinkle in his eye since Fred was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still not J.K.

* * *

Chapter Six: All I Ever Wanted

Harry tried to wet his lips, the dried blood leaving a metallic taste in his mouth. He tried to get up, but found that both of his feet and hands were bound. His wrist binds were attached to a wall while his feet had weights on the end of the chain. The pit of his stomach hurt from hunger, making it even harder to move. The place seemed similar. As if he had seen it in a dream once, or perhaps the style of architecture was popular in other buildings. He tried to remember what had happened, but there wasn't much.

He had been captured and the moment that they had gotten him, he had heard several voices yell Stupefy and now, he was here. The movement of his head showed that they had beat him up while he wasn't awake, for the soreness was new. He was sure that he had broken a rib. His shirt was gone, and the low lighting made all of the injures look even worse.

"So he's awake." A voice said. "The Chosen One lives on." The door had opened and after the last statement, there was lots of laughter, but as the man raised his hand it grew silent. So this, Harry thought, was the new leader.

"Who are you." Harry said his voice raspy from not drinking anything.

"Oh, wee Potter wants to know my name. I'm," The man said and spit on the floor, "Herstrong. That's all you get."

Harry stared into his eyes. He didn't recognize him and had never heard of him before. As the other men began to fill to room, there was about thirty of them in all. This, Harry thought, was a problem. He wouldn't be able to fight his way out of the room, even if he was healthy. "What do you want?"

"I don't think you are in the position of making demands." Herstrong said. "But I'll tell you because I'm bored. I do hope you enjoy your stay in our master's father's home." Herstrong said then started to walk across the room. "You," he said staring straight at Harry, "Are the problem. You go up to our master and you each start a single spell, and then he's dead. You made each of us look like fools, our leader was killed in a single spell by a seventeen year old." He spit again, and the men around him began to jitter excitedly. "So, we bided our time. We knew you would be alone, unsuspecting, at some point, and when you were we got you. We are going to make you pay. For all of the things that you've did to us."

"You did it to yourself!" Harry said. "You followed Voldemort, and he got it wrong. You should know this. And now, you pick again. You should repent, and your sentences will not be as harsh."

The man laughed. "Oh dare you insult the Dark Lord's name!." Herstrong said his eye's narrowing."But, you are naive." He said. "We will all face life sentences whether we like it or not. We don't have a choice, and quite frankly, I don't think I want to spend anytime in Azkaban. I want to see the Ministry crumble and decide whether or not muggles or good or bad. They are terrible, I might add." Herstrong said. "You are naive."

Harry shook his head. "You'll never win. Even if you kill me. There are thousands of witches and wizards out there that will be able to take on the thirty of you."

"If we kill you then there will be thousands that join our side." Herstrong said and approached him. He took Harry's arm and Harry couldn't move because of the binds. Turning it hard, Herstrong showed everyone Harry's scars. "What you trying to do? Make a Dark Mark?" Everyone laughed and Harry fumed.

Harry bite his tongue and then remembered a saying, "Then who's the bigger fool? The fool, or the man that follows him?" He addressed this to those that were now shuffling nervously behind Herstrong. A few of them were Death Eaters, that Harry recognized, but he was sure that they didn't have to stand behind this man. "And who appointed you as leader. You don't seem very menacing, with a name like Herstrong? Does that mean your girl strong?"

Several of the men looked as though they've never thought of this before, and Herstrong cast a silencing spell on Harry, and then turned to the men.

"You didn't even fight in the Final Battle!" One man said.

"You just wanted power!" Another added

"Yeah, and you didn't even make your beliefs clear until after Voldemort was running the Ministry."

More conflicts were voiced and Harry looked around. These, Death Eaters, he thought, they were not the smartest ones. These were the ones that weren't important enough, Harry added, to actually be on a watchlist or to actually be in the inner circle, but they were capable of very bad things.

"Shut up!" Herstrong said. "Enough of this. This scrawny little boy is just trying to get us to turn us against each other." So, Harry thought, this guy did have a brain. Even if it was just a small one.

"What do we do boss?" One of the man said, a slight fear quavering his voice.

"Well, he insults the Dark Lord's name." Herstrong said, and gave Harry a swift kick. "I think we just leave him there. Let him feel the pain of hunger for a little longer." Harry's vision had began to fade, and everyone filed out of the room. Herstrong stayed there, and then whispered into his ear after everyone was gone, "You'll pay for that one." Herstrong released the silencing charm, but was out of the room before Harry could think of anything else to say.

The next day Harry woke up, and he hurt. But this time, it wasn't so much from the bruises and the fact that he couldn't find a comfortable place to lay down while his hands were tied behind him, but the hunger. It had been a long time ago when he had an actually good meal. Unfortunately, Mrs. Weasley had not tried to stuff food down his throat. The gnawing pain in his stomach was going to make him thinner than he ever was, and remembering some of the pictures of starving people he had seen in school long before he knew he was a wizard were coming back to him. He looked down on his chest, and saw that his ribs were already easy to see, but he still had some amount of nutrients on him. He could probably last another day, before it was just impossible for him to keep awake, and he didn't want to think about that.

"So, I see you're struggling." Herstrong said as he swung open the door, "Just the way I like it." He had come alone this time. "But we do need you alive." With a wave of his wand, he summoned a small slice of bread and a glass of water. "Open wide." Herstrong said and Harry, knowing that he didn't have a choice opened his mouth. Herstrong stuffed the bread in his mouth quite forcefully, and then placed the water on the ground. "When you're thirsty, you can drink." He then left the room, with Harry still chewing the stale bread hoping that it would provide him with the strength he needed to not give up. He needed to try and stay alive. As the bread traveled down his throat, he looked at the glass.

The only way for him to drink out of it was to lap it like a dog. This, Harry thought, was precisely the effect that Herstrong was going for. He wanted Harry to look like a mutt that was begging food off of people so that it could survive. Harry looked around, and then did his best to drink it. The water ran through him, awaking his body slightly, and as Harry tried to get more, it spilled. Now he was sitting in wet jeans that they had forced onto him when he had been knocked out. Knocking the cup away with his head, he leaned back up. Of course, he was wearing denim, and of course, denim didn't dry very fast.

Harry sat there, with no recollection of time running, and just a blank room to be sitting in. He thought about Herstrong's words the day before. He had said something about their master's father's house. So, did that make it Tom Riddle Sr.? He had heard from his lessons with Dumbledore that the Riddle's were quite rich, and just by the wallpaper in this room, it represented that. There were ornate designs drawn into them, but all of the paintings had been removed and a slight change in the coloring of the wallpaper at some points represented them. There were no windows, so they were in the middle of the house, and the slight patter of feet above him placed him under a floor. He could also be in the basement, but the way the room looked just made him feel as if it was above ground.

The door creaked open again, and this time Herstrong was with a couple of his men. "Oh, our little hero had an accident." He mocked and Harry just sat there staring ahead. All they wanted was a fight, something to give them a sport, if I don't respond they'll lay off. He then thought, and if they get bored, they'll kill me. This thought didn't help Harry's resolve and he whispered, "Precisely, an accident."

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." Herstrong said. "Can you repeat that."

"It's just an accident, there's nothing more that I can do." Harry said smiling. "But it does keep one cool in these hot summer day's."

"Oh, the boy has a sense of humor. No wonder our Master loved him so much." Herstrong said sarcastically. "Isn't that right boys." He said and the others laughed along and Harry joined in, even if the laugh was rather forced.

Herstrong raised his hand and the other's grew silent but Harry kept chuckling. "Your like him you know." Harry said, "In certain aspects, but you still have things to work on. And you haven't done anything. But you command the same level of pigheadedness."

Herstrong seemed to have taken enough of Harry and kicked him in the stomach. Harry felt like he was about to lose his meager lunch, but he kept it down. "You." he said and spit. "Are a miserable little twit." He left and his cronies left with him. Harry sat back. There had to be someway that they were going to be able to find him. He said a silent prayer and sat back before he fell into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: Poor Harry. We can all hope that he will get through it. Thank you for reading and please review! And sorry about the long wait, real life decided to get in the way.


End file.
